


Tangled

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Double Penetration, Drawing, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Other, Restraints, Sounding, Tentacles, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thought Merlin lacked boundaries before being magicked into a freaky vine.<br/>Summer Pornathon - Challenge 1: Kink Grab Bag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted! This won in its category, GO TEAM GREED!  
> Go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/862453?view_full_work=true) to check out all the fantastic entries (art is in chapter 4 and repeated without warnings in chapter 8)

 

**Tangled**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Tangled_zps7c6345ea.jpg.html)

[ **on LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/28879.html)


End file.
